


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Clint Barton, Bottom Natasha, Clintasha - Freeform, Coitus Interruptus, Collar, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Domination, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Fisting, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Genderfuck, Kink, Lingerie, MFF threesome, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Pain, Pegging, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Play, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sparring, Sub Natasha Romanov, Switch Clint Barton, Switch Natasha Romanov, Threesome, Top Clint Barton, Top Natasha Romanov, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, avengers kink meme, dom/sub lifestyle, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the Avengers Kink Meme, but it developed a life of its own.  </p><p>While on a mission or some other place public Clint gets bored and fingers Natasha while she's wearing a skirt/dress</p><p> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5102.html?thread=5844974#t5844974</p><p>It's moved from just a simple prompt to an exploration of dom/sub with Natasha and Clint.  They're both switch and the fic explores that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why did debriefs always take so long? It wasn’t like S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t record everything everyone did on the planet, so why not just go to the tape? He and Nat were laying around in Coulson’s office, waiting for him to get out of his most recent meeting, still in drag from their mission. Not drag, really. Clint wasn’t dressed as a woman, just their undercover personas. Clint was in a nice suit and Natasha wore a long, flowing red dress. It displayed her rack beautifully, and Clint had struggled not to stare every minute. “It’s not like you haven’t seen them before.” Natasha’s voice broke Clint’s thoughts and his gaze moved from her breasts to her face. “There you go, soldier. My face is up here.” 

“Sorry, they’re just so out there right now.” Clint grinned, glancing at the clock. “We’ve got a little time,” he pointed out as he sat up on the couch. “Any interest in making for a big dry cleaning bill?” Clint wagged his right brow and she rolled her eyes at him. “Come on. It’s boring as hell in here.” 

“So sex is the only option to occupy that brain of yours?” Natasha threw a book at him. “Try sudoko,” she suggested, and he flipped over the Beginner’s Level Sudoko book that he’d caught before it smacked him in the face. 

“Nope, that’s not going to do it. Not with your boobs looking like that. Do you have a special bra under there or something?” Clint stood and stretched. "Was there welding involved? Corsetry? Maybe there’s an infrastructure under the fabric?” Clint moved to where she was perched on the edge of Coulson’s desk so he could examine her himself. His hand skated over her side and then down to her thigh. Clint was pretty pleased with himself that he felt a little shudder as his hand touched her. 

“Only some light spot welding and a bunch of lube,” she joked as his mouth covered hers. They both knew he was head over heels in love with her, but neither of them had actually said anything about it. Clint just let it be, not wanting to poke in that nest of emotional vipers for either of them. So they were this instead, partners out in the field and more than occasional lovers in their personal lives. Clint felt her mouth open and he slid in closer, making her spread her thighs so he could get tuck himself in tightly against her. Natasha’s hands reached up to loosen his tie a little more and pop a couple more buttons on his shirt. 

“Not much on welding…. lube however….” 

Natasha’s finger came to his lips, pressing in softly. “Shut up.” Clint nodded and showed his intention to do just that with a deep kiss as his hand crept up under her dress. Natasha’s head dipped back, exposing a nice line of throat for Clint to kiss. “Did you like your date tonight?” Clint’s face came up and his eyes narrowed. That was right, Natasha picked the evening’s ruse. 

“Oh yes, I’m totally into vapid twits looking for Christian Gray to sweep them off their feet,” he gagged then pinned her to the desk as his fingers cupped her through her panties. “Woah… “ Clint squeezed her, forgetting the vapid twit in favor of thinking about the fact that Natasha was not wearing any panties. “All night,” he asked as his fingers parted her folds. 

“All night,” she confirmed, slipping one heel up onto the nearby chair and pulling her dress up over her knees. “I thought I was going to leave a damp spot when you made her kneel next to the booth while you were eating.” Clint moved the strap down off of her shoulder, kissing the skin that was revealed. His fingers pushed his hand in against her again, getting his fingers wet before he did anything. “Was she trying to give you a foot job under the table?” 

Clint looked up, nodding as he ran his mouth over the neckline of her dress. He could feel the boning in the torso that kept her body so beautifully clad. “I thought I was going to loose a ball.” Natasha’s laugh, sweet and so authentic in that moment, brought Clint up a little short. He covered it by pushing two fingers into her as he kissed her. If he kept her mind on her own body, she wouldn’t think about him. Right? She wouldn’t use her skills to visually dissect his every gesture. He couldn’t afford that because his feelings for her had become more intense lately and it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings to himself. Clint was fucking daydreaming about a farm in Iowa with a bunch of really violent but beautiful kids running around that were as smart as she was and as funny as he was. When he looked at her, he dared to dream about a future, dared to want it. 

The top of her dress fell a little bit, showing him the traces of a bit of lingerie that was way too complicated for him to deal with right now. He kept it over the clothes and where he could actually touch the tops of her breasts as his fingers started to move inside her. She had told him on more than one occasion that his strong fingers were a gift from God. Clint watched her scoot to the edge of the desk then lean back for him, legs wide open without a lick of self doubt. Clint pushed her dress up and leaned in, wanting to keep busy and keep her unfocused for as long as he could. Oral usually did that. 

She ripped a chunk off the edge of Phil’s blotter as she came, thighs clamping down around his head as her body clamped down around his fingers. He moved up to kiss her, rubbing his thigh between her legs. He kept her moaning for another few minutes, just kissing her, slowly pulling her back to earth. He helped her clean up, pulling Phil’s gym towel off of the back of his chair and offering it to her. Natasha was discrete and quick, going to take the towel with her when she was done. 

“Come on, throw the guy a bone.” Clint grinned as Natasha laid the towel out exactly as it had been over the back of his chair. Clint imagined Phil getting a surprise the next time he went to wipe his face during racquetball. “And speaking of bone,” Clint stroked over the tent in the front of his pants as she slid off the desk and came to him. Her hand was just closing around him through his pants when Phil came back in. 

“Christ, seriously?” He looked at his desk and knew instantly what had happened there. “I’ve asked you, I’ve bribed you, I’ve begged you, and now I’m ordering you. Stop fucking in my office!” Phil set down the cups of coffee he’d been balancing, turning around to glare at them. “They want you first, Barton. Serves you right,” he nodded at the erection in Clint’s pants. “You deserve more than blue balls. Did you rip my blotter?” Clint closed the door on that conversation, having to do some maneuvering in the hall to downplay the tent he’d been left with. He sincerely hoped this debrief didn’t go too long. He needed to finish what they’d started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kink gets heavier in this chapter. You are warned.

“You’re still wearing the glasses.” 

“You’re not wearing the dress,” Clint pointed out as he closed her door behind him. He’d used his key without a second thought, walking into Natasha’s living room to find her in a red nightie in the same shade as her dress. The cups covering her breasts were lacy around the edges all the way to a wide band of the same lace around her ribcage. That wasn’t what was really holding his attention, though. 

Clint’s eyes ran over the sheer fabric that covered the bottom half of her body all the way down to just above her knees. He could see a tiny thong underneath, the straps flashing as she moved her body. The long slits that went all the way up to her ribcage gave him the tiniest glimpses that kept him staring just to catch another one. “See something you like?” 

He barely let her get the sentence out before he grabbed her and put her up on the back of the sofa so he could devour her. Her long, strong fingers tugged at his hair, getting moans and gasps from Clint. “Is this new?” His fingers stroked over the flimsy fabric, watching how it revealed more of her breasts if he pulled it down a little. “It suits you.” He tried to say it like he didn’t want to fuck her through the wall, but her smile said she was humoring him by not pointing it out. That was ok. He liked that. 

He also liked her breasts. A lot. He was able to take down the flimsy straps to show off what she’d been teasing him with all night. He got a deep gasp as his mouth closed around her nipple, sucking and rolling it between his teeth. She took care of his jacket and vest while he easily ripped the string of the thong and yanked the remains of the garment from her body. Clint pulled back from the kiss to catch a breath and Natasha went for his shirt. She slapped his hand away, though, when he went to take off the dark framed glasses. “Leave them.” 

Clint grinned. “Yes, Ma’mm.” He gave her ass a squeeze and pulled her forward against him as she freed him from his pants. Clint had barely gone down the whole time he was being debriefed and the little he had gone down had gone right back up the second he saw her in that nightie. A quick check showed that she was more than ready for him, so Clint picked her up and moved her where he wanted her, getting a deep sigh from Natasha as he tossed her around. 

So it was that kind of night. Clint did everything he could to stop himself, but when she put it on offer so prettily, Clint couldn’t resist. “Go on then.” Clint stepped back and Natasha slid from the couch in a fluid motion, dropping to her knees and not wasting a moment as she took him in her mouth. “That’s my girl.” His fingers stroked through her hair affectionately, pushing it back from her face so he could watch more closely. “So sweet.” He held her hair up, pulling it lightly and getting another deep groan from her. Only this time it was around his cock, so Clint was even more appreciative. 

Natasha started to bob, swallowing the head down impressively far. “Love your mouth,” he complimented, cupping her cheek and stroking down her neck. Natasha treated him to a blow job that could only be described as masterful. It had Clint was gasping and pulling her off by the end, just so he didn’t pop right then. Her lips were swollen, but the lipstick she was wearing wasn’t smudged. How did some women do that, he wondered as he brought her up to her feet. He just grabbed her arms and yanked her up, getting a squeak of appreciation and a hard grind of her thigh. The top of her nightie was around her waist now and it put everything on display in a way that left Clint’s mouth watering. “Bend over the couch.” 

She didn’t question, just bent over the couch with her thighs spread. Clint waited a few moments, letting her linger mostly because he needed a second, but partially because it made her sway her hips side to side like she was trying to hypnotize him. It also made the fabric flutter around her thighs, dusting her skin as she rolled her hips and tried to draw him in. “Nice try.” Clint stroked over her thighs, bringing her nightie up to rest over her hips, framing her ass enviably. He just gave her a long look, rubbing his hand across his chest as he memorized the sight in front of him. 

“I shook everyone in that room’s hand with you all over mine,” Clint told her about his debriefing as that same hand came down to squeeze one cheek. “It’s the closest they’ll ever get.” His hands spread her thighs a little before he stepped in close, running his cock over her ass then between her thighs across her folds. “A bunch of dirty old men who wouldn’t know what to do if they had you laid out on a bed with a bow on.” His hand hit her ass lightly, watching it bounce from the impact. 

Natasha sighed, her body relaxing after the first strike. It came on her like this sometimes, that submissive streak begging for a little attention. It wasn’t an every day thing, and he was sometimes on the other side of the spanking to be totally honest, but when it got like this it could get incredibly intense. “You have the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen in my life.” Clint gave her thighs a little smack, making her open them again before he started to work up a slow build. 

Clint started light but as her ass and thighs warmed up to from the slaps, he started to hit harder. He’d group them for her, telling her the number of strikes before she got a little break. During the little reprieves, he’d move in close, his now bare body folding over hers so he could bring her up and kiss her. She had to twist around, but Natasha didn’t object one bit. “That’s my girl.” His fingers stroked through her hair, feeling her face turn into his touch, her eyes half open. 

“You can play with your breasts during this round,” Clint told her, encouraging her by running his own hands over them. “We’ll go in five groups of five to each side, back and forth.” Natasha nodded, her hands already giving her nipples a harsh tug even before the spanking began. As he began the strikes, Clint started at medium and edged them up until her limit. He held her there, watching her as she jerked and gasped with every strike. She’d bruise tonight, and by tomorrow it would hurt to sit. For days after, she’d feel the low burn of the spanking in her muscles, something she’d told him time and again that she loved. 

On one strike, Natasha screamed and Clint immediately paused, coming around to the front of the couch. His hand ran over her cheek then down to her neck. “Look at me, sweetheart.” He brushed her hair back, twisting it into a bun at the base of her neck for the time being. “That’s it. Have a little water.” Clint picked up a new, cold bottle from the table, realizing at once that he’d fallen into exactly what she wanted him to do. Not that it mattered one bit, but it was good to know when you’d been beaten by a greater predator. 

He cracked the cap and moved her up enough to drink a little. The cool, fresh water dribbled over her lips, some running over her skin. If it hadn’t been cold and it hadn’t been exactly where they wound up, he wouldn’t have thought twice about it, but she had that bottle ready. God he loved that deviousness of hers. “There…. good.” His knuckles grazed her cheek. “Now give me a color sweet girl.” 

It took her a moment, but eventually Natasha nodded. “Green. I’m green, Clint.” She reached up and cupped his face, taking a soft kiss of appreciation that he stopped. Clint always stopped when it got to be too much for her. It had always been apparent to him, though, that that had not always been the case for Natasha. 

“Very good, Tasha.” He stroked her cheek then down her throat to her breasts. “I want you to stand up slowly, sweetheart. Shake your legs out and get your head right before you try to move.” Clint moved around behind her again, watching the nightie fall as she stood, covering his handprints all over her ass. “Did you buy this for me?” It was a more intimate question than he usually dared, but her eyes were slightly glazed from the endorphins and she was in that soft, sweet place where she curled herself into him. Natasha’s nod made his heart race. 

She’d not only decided to wear it for him, she’d gone out and purchased it with this in mind. “I’m a lucky man.” He said it, his voice a little choked, and she looked up. “Go to the bedroom and get yourself ready. Lay out anything you want to play with.” He’d give her the moon right now if it was in his power, all for a little red nightie. Natasha looked up at him, kissing his throat before she peeled off and walked toward the bedroom, a little hitch in her gait now and again. That coupled with the fact that she couldn’t keep her hands off of her breasts meant Clint was in for a long night. A long, wonderful night.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Clint noticed when he walked into her bedroom was Natasha. The second thing he noticed were the toys. Next to her on the bed were a few of her favorites. He noted the glisten of the chain she’d laid out in the low light, watching her finger move to the small clamps on either side, teasing her nail across the metal. “An excellent choice,” he complimented as he walked over. “That’s where we’ll start then. Stand up.” She slid off the bed and got to her feet in front of him, actually batting her lashes at him. 

“Put your arms behind your back.” Clint watched her comply, her breasts rising and spreading. He gave the right one a light tap, getting a gasp from Natasha and a rapidly hardening nipple. Clint brought his mouth from one to the other, nipping and teasing until she was achingly hard. Then and only then did he bring the clamps close to her nipples. He was careful, holding her breast up as he fixed it in place. “You have my permission to adjust these as you need, but keep them on until I tell you to remove them.” 

Natasha nodded, biting her bottom lip as the first clamp fastened in place. It was a four way clamp that he twisted into place, pinching her nipple hard. They were a beautiful set and honestly looked like some sort of antique to his eyes. She had a few pairs, but this one was her favorite. The fact that he knew that was surprising. That meant it had been quite some time that they’d been at this. “Now the other.” Clint fastened the other clamp into place, the decorative silver cupping her areola and making her nipples stand out all the more. “Jesus Christ you look good in those.” Clint leaned in and lapped over the very tips of her nipples while he pushed his palm between her thighs to grind on while he played with her breasts. 

The slow but hard adoration of her breasts made Natasha cry out for him over and over again. He traded his palm for a small vibrator she’d set out, and cupped her breasts with both hands. Clint pushed her down onto the edge of the bed and laid her on her back. It allowed him to pick up the black flogger she’d laid out. “You really are in a mood tonight,” he commented as he turned the leather handled toy over in his hand. “Where do you want it?” 

“All over,” Natasha breathed, still rubbing her clit with the vibrator. “Please.”

That word out of her mouth made Clint smile. “Whatever you need sweetheart.” He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. “Your job is to wait until I tell you to cum. That’s all you have to do. Tell me when you’re close, but wait.” He stroked over her cheek as her hips rolled against the toy. “Do not even think of being naughty, Natasha.” His voice was firm, drawing her attention fully on him. “I will know.” 

“… yes, Sir.” She looked away, clearly feeling chastised enough. 

“You’re damn lucky I love you.” Natasha smiled at him. It was something they said often to each other, and it was the only way Clint was able to actually tell her how he felt. 

“I know.” She chanced a kiss, but never took the toy from her body. “I do.” She kissed his cheeks, then his lips before she brought his hand to the chain between her nipples. He tugged and she gasped, arching into him hard. “Please, Clint.” He couldn’t take his eyes from her as she rolled her hips against the toy but had eyes just for him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Natasha. That’s it. Keep going.” He cupped her hand, pushing the toy in harder and getting a hard gasp from her. The toy was curved to fit in against her body so Clint’s palm just took up the curve and let her work down against it. “Open your mouth.” His free hand brought the chain to Natasha’s mouth, making her hold it delicately between her teeth so it would tug when she moved her head too fast. Or if she did what she was doing now, slowly rolling her head back and forth as it fell back, tugging hard on the delicate flesh. “I’m going to work your thighs.” 

Clint was fucking dying from his hard on, but he couldn’t deny her this if it was what she wanted. Clint started softly with the flogger, working her right thigh first, getting a feel for the tool before he tried anything else. “I like this,” Clint told her as he landed a blow that made her whole body jump. “The leather is beautiful.” Clint rolled the edges of the leather across her stomach, making Natasha whimper around the chain between her teeth. Her thighs butterflied open, spreading her folds fully as her hips rolled up against the toy, but she stopped herself from cumming. She deserved a reward for that. “Can you tighten the clamps,” he asked her softly, starting a slow build with the flogger, peppering her thighs and breasts with light blows. 

“Yes, Sir.” Clint moved his blows down to her thighs while Natasha tightened the nipple clamps, whimpering and gasping. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard too early. I have plans for your breasts.” Natasha went easier on the other nipple, a soft smile hidden in her eyes. Clint went back to flogging and she went back to her vibrator, working herself up harder and faster than he’d have given her credit for early on. “That’s a good girl.” Clint brushed the tips of the leather flogger over her thighs then up across the back of her hand. It cupped the vibrator in tight, so as the leather teased that skin, her fingers flexed. “Do you want to cum like this or wait? Either you have as many orgasms as you can, or you stop yourself just before until I tell you.” 

Natasha opened her mouth but he shook his head. “Think on it.” He picked up the small plug she’d laid out and the lube. “Roll over onto your stomach and spread your thighs. You may remove the vibrator.” He didn’t have to ask twice and Natasha even brought her hands back to her ass, spreading it open wide for him. Every intimate part of her was on display right now and Clint took a second to admire. “Slick your ass up,” Clint told her as he handed off the lube and moved back to watch. Natasha knew what he wanted and started a little show for him, wagging her hips back and forth as she slowly fingered herself open. “Two’s enough.” The plug was a little bigger than that, so if she stopped at two, the plug would still hurt, but it wouldn’t actually injure her. 

“That’s my girl. Open up.” Clint kissed her shoulder as he watched her play with her nipples, tugging on that chain and groaning deeply. Clint echoed her groan as he watched. “Fuck yourself with them.” Clint started to flog her back as she played with her ass, waiting until she told him she was ready to begin the push in of the plug. He pressed the rounded, unforgiving metal into her pucker, waiting for her to relax. “Have you decided what you want, Tasha?” Clint stroked her cheek as her head dipped. Her body sucked the plug in all at once and they both moaned. “Do you want to wait or do you want to cum for me? Roll over onto your back.” 

She did and looked up at him with the sweetest eyes. “As many times as I can,” Natasha told Clint with an appreciative smile. He gave her controlled choices like that and it never failed to help her be in the moment for him. 

“That’s what I was hoping. I want your first while I flog you.” Clint pinched the inside of her reddening thigh. “Think you can manage that? Don’t push the plug out either.” She nodded for him, clearly already intent on the goal. Natasha spread herself open, laying back on the bed and bringing the vibrator to her clit. In moments he joined it with the flog all over her front side, focusing on her upper thighs and breasts. The flogger got twisted in her nipple chain more than once and Clint called a pause. “I’m going to take these off.” 

She wasn’t totally on board because Natasha always wanted to push herself, but he took them off with quick efficiency before he started to ruthlessly flog her breasts and thighs until she was a shuddering mess under his hand. Clint laid with her for a little while after that, stroking her stomach and thighs, murmuring to her that she was a good, good girl until Natasha came back down again. 

Clint had brought in a bottle of juice and had her drink a little bit before they continued. Her body was pink all over, and she had her fingers between her thighs at the moment, rubbing her clit roughly. “Shhhhhhhh.” Clint kissed her forehead and set the juice aside. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. Just come down to the edge of the bed for me.” Clint pulled her down in one fluid movement, Natasha already spread wide open for him. The glint of metal from between her ass cheeks made Clint’s balls jump. The plug still sat inside her, unforgiving metal that would finally have warmed up for her. 

Clint guided her hands to rest behind her knees, pulling herself open. “A little closer,” he pulled her down farther, bringing a long scarf in gunmetal gray to bind her hands behind her knees so she’d have to stay jackknifed. Well, she didn’t because she was Natasha and she could move at any time she liked, but the illusion, the article of clothing to fight as he moved in gave her a thrill. “You’re so wet I can hear your lips sliding against each other.” Clint leaned in and ran his tongue along her slit, sucking hard at her oversensitive clit for a few seconds, just until she started to squeak and squirm. 

Then it was all business. He pushed into her slow, actually stopping at one point to punish her for demanding he go faster. It turned out to be punishment for both of them. He’d have to think of a better punishment in the future. He bottomed out inside her, giving that extra push as he got the lay of the land. It wasn’t like it was too long between sessions, but a little testing of the waters never hurt anybody. It turned out she wanted a good grind to start with, and Clint was more than happy to comply. He pushed her knees to her chest, opening her up wider as he leaned in and gave her a bit more of his weight. 

Natasha keened out for him, body clamping down. “That’s it… go ahead, sweetheart. You’re right there, just let it happen. Cum for me, Tasha.” Clint pushed harder, rocking so she got that deep push in a constant rhythm. He picked up the vibrator and brought it to her clit, watching her body twist up on itself. She nearly knocked him off she moved so hard, but Clint caught her and held her down hard for a full five seconds to punish her. She started to cum while he was holding her down, and he flattened himself into her, stretching her already bruising thighs every which way. But she was cumming hard and Clint damn near lost it as the metal plug in her ass rubbed him from the inside as she came. “Fuck, baby.. that’s it.” Clint caught her face in his hand and held it so she was looking at it. “I can feel just how hard you’re cumming for me, Tasha. Now don’t stop. Hold onto it as long as you can.” Clint continued the deep grind, getting glorious sounds from her that seemed like they were sex itself. “Good girl, Tasha. Such a good girl.” Clint felt her falter and knew that the plateau she’d been riding was over and she was climaxing again. “So good.” Clint pinched one nipple and started to fuck her, not letting her free from the toy he held in the palm of his hand. 

She batted at it a few times, but then she started floating. He was fucking her and she was in this calm, relaxed place, being moved like a rag doll as he felt her body jerk and twist, the plug in her ass never stopping as it gave him a very firm massage while her body constricted. “Can’t… can’t, …. y… yellow.” Clint turned off the toy but didn’t pull out just yet. His first concern was untying her hands. 

“Breathe, Tasha. Slow and deep. Breathe.” He laid his hand on her stomach as he finished the unknotting with one hand. “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful. You just kept cumming for me,” Clint kissed her forehead and went to withdraw now that she was unbound and her body was coming back to her. 

“No.” She grabbed him hard, shaking her head. “Don’t pull out. Please…. I just needed a breather.” 

“Not a problem.” Clint leaned down to kiss her chest, carefully watching that her heart rate slowed and her breathing relaxed. “I told you it was anything you wanted, Tasha. Tonight I’m yours completely.” 

“Just tonight,” she asked with a slightly fuzzy gaze. 

Clint pulled back and started to move in her so he didn’t have to answer that very question. He managed to hang on for another orgasm from her before he lost himself deep inside her and focused on his own pleasure. He was close and Natasha’s now freed hands came to his ass, urging him to go faster and deeper, cooing to him in that bedroom voice of her until he spilled. She held him as he came, stroking his back and kissing his face. 

When he came back to his body, Clint was feeling more peaceful than he’d felt in some time. “Color?” Clint needed to know that she was ok before he passed out. 

“Green all the way.” She took his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “That was incredible.” Her thumb brushed his bottom lip then she leaned up to kiss him. “You’re staying the night.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it a request. Clint just nodded because frankly there was nowhere but at her side he pretty much ever wanted to be these days. She was a beacon and he was a moth, a really dumb moth that was going to get cooked in the light one day. 

*************************************************************************************************************

When he woke up, Natasha was staring at him. He blinked a few times and rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. “Huh?” 

“I said you never answered my question.” Her fingernails were scraping over his chest slowly, sort of opening and closing them so her nails just barely scratched. 

“Mmmmmmmm.” Clint shifted into her hand, looking up at her as he tried to place what she was talking about. He could see the marks from the flogger and smiled sleepily as he remembered last night. 

“You said that you were mine for the night.” Natasha’s hand rested over his heart, stroking softly. “It’s morning?” She raised one brow. “Are you still mine?” 

He knew she’d feel the way his heart sped. She’d see the way his lips parted and how he flushed. She didn’t need his words to know, but it was pretty clear that she wanted them. “Yes.” It was soft, almost a growl, but she heard him and Clint would have traded anything he had to keep that expression on her face. “What about you?” 

Natasha smiled down at him, her hair falling over her shoulder until it tickled his chest. “Clint, I’ve been yours since the day we met.” She was sincere and Clint’s heart sped more. Was she telling the truth? Was he missing something obvious? She was really saying that she was his, wasn’t she? He was going to wake up in a pool of his own blood soon, right? It had to be a head wound. 

“Move out of that shit hole you live in and move here.” Again, he didn’t think it was a question or a request. “I’m sick of having to let you go in the morning.” He didn’t think there was anything better she could have said to him in that moment. She stroked his hair and straddled him, rocking against his cock half hard from the new morning. Then he knew for sure it wasn’t a dream. 

They didn’t rush it, going slow and peppering it in with soft caresses and tender kisses. They ended up rolling around in bed together until they both got hungry enough to get out. Clint offered to go start things while she grabbed a shower. It was weird to think about coming to be here for good, about living with Natasha. But it was good. It was really good, actually, and Clint found himself whistling as he started some sausage frying in a pan. He knew it was going to be a good day, maybe the first in a line of many if he had a scrap of luck left in the universe. Clint knocked on wood as Natasha traded places with him and let him go clean up so they could get dirty all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

“How many points?” Natasha was walking to the other side of the training mat, stretching her arms a little as she walked. “Three or five? How frisky are you feeling, old timer?” Clint flipped her the bird for calling him old before they decided on three points. Clint didn’t want to exhaust himself, though with her around that was a hard thing to actually experience. He felt like she was the source of a lot of his energy, that she recharged him. 

“Upper right chest, any of the arteries, kidneys… what else?” They agreed on kill shots and both took a few minutes to tuck wooden knives in, the pair of them putting on thick collars to avoid being garroted. She’d wanted it in, so he agreed. Though she tended to be more careful with that, so he wasn’t so worried. “One time out per.” They nodded and Clint looked at the clock. “Hour max?” 

“Wimp.” 

“Ninety minutes.” 

"That’s more like it." She pressed a button on the wall and a cityscape came up. They’d come to one of the SHIELD training bases to get a little workout and were currently looking at the Bangkok skyline. The street scenes came up and she disappeared. “Oh crap.” The street filled with _people_ some holographic some LMDs. Clint struggled to get through before he grabbed a light post and scaled it up to a balcony. Once he was off the ground, he felt a lot better. The city scape was actually made of a series of floating platforms and walls that configured and flashed a light orange around the edges to keep you from going flying off an edge accidentally. Clint could fall into the fantasy of Bangkok up here, and that would get him in the right mindset. 

He paused for about two seconds before he felt the point of the wooden knife at his throat. “One,” Natasha growled in his ear before scaling the fire escape at top speeds, Clint on her heels. He couldn’t believe she’d gotten one that easy. Though either way this worked out, it was going to be good. 

“Where are you, princess? I’d really like to get a point in…..” Clint teased her as he walked around the roof, trying to figure out where she was hiding. “If I win, you’re going in the swing. I’ll tie you up, hands and feet, and do whatever I want.” Clint knew damn well what Natasha’s limits were and he wouldn’t step a toe over, but it was fun to play. “You’ll be helpless for me.” Clint came around a corner and she jumped on him from above. 

They rolled across the platform and Clint barely avoided her garret twice. “What part don’t you like? Helpless or tied up?” 

“I like both just fine. It’s only that if I win….” They circled each other, Clint almost clipping her twice. “You’re going face down in the mattress for me. It’s been forever since I’ve pegged you.” His cock jumped in the front of his tactical suit, straining at the thin, flexible material. “I’ll make you cum so hard your eyes cross.” Clint almost opened himself for her right then and there. It wouldn’t be wrong to open his arms and let her tap him twice more, would it? 

“We can do both, you know.” Clint grinned when he finally caught her in the chest, making her wince. “Shit, didn’t mean to get you so hard.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Natasha told him as she swept his feet out from under him and dropped him to the ground. Her thighs went around his face, knees pinning Clint’s arms to the ground. “You know I hate it when you apologize.” He tried to jackknife up a couple of times, but she leaned back and bore down hard, hands on the insides of his thighs, thumbs dug up into his groin. “Say mercy.” 

Clint flipped her off with a sudden, sharp twist. “No, that’ll be you begging for mercy later.” He rolled and caught her on the inside of the thigh, making the next point the winner for him. Clint hopped up, a knife in each hand. “One more, princess, and you’re going to be spread out for me like a Turkey getting stuffed on Thanksgiving.” Clint appreciated the disgusted look on Natasha’s face. 

“I am not poultry, and if you compare me to food again, I’ll leave you with blue balls so bad you’ll want to cut them off yourself.” She turned to the edge of the platform, hopping off and landing four down, a drop of about twenty feet. “Let’s make the last one interesting.” She flipped onto the ground and went running out of sight, leaving Clint to lay on the roof, totally out of breath and turned on beyond control God dammit she got to him. 

His heart was pounding by the time he caught up with her and Clint barely caught her to be sure. She was fast as hell and could slip through small spots a lot easier than he could. She came flying down from some upper platform and tackled him to the ground, straddling him again, totally surprising him. She caught him one more time, tying them up. “Two.” Natasha hopped to her feet, nodding at the big platform. “We finish it here. Next point wins.” Clint stood up, dusting himself off as Natasha gave him a moment to recoup. 

She was beautiful, hair twisted back at the nape of her neck with her garret in her hands and a smile on her lips. Deadly as hell and stunning to boot. Clint really couldn’t have gotten any luckier. “If I called time out, could I go down on you?” Clint gave her a grin and licked his lips, getting a small laugh from her. 

“You’re a charmer, Clint Barton, but no. This is sudden death for la petite mort.” She twisted her garret around her hands and shifted back and forth. “Ten seconds is all I need and I’ll have you bent over the arm of the couch.” 

“One tap is all I need and you’ll be trussed up like a prize.” She came flying at him, kicking his knife out of his hand so he had to go for the secondary one. That gave her time to get him between her thighs, halfway giving him what he wanted but losing him the game all at once. He fought, but he knew she had him from the moment her thighs closed around his neck. She wasn’t at full strength, but it still made him dizzy. She counted out ten seconds, what they considered equivalent to a kill shot.

“Three,” Natasha said as she hopped down from his shoulders and helped him take off the protective collar. “You’ll get pretty for me, too. Won’t you?” Natasha rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip. “Right now, we both need showers.” They’d save the harder stuff for home, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t fuck in the shower. She headed down before him, letting him watch her ass swing from side to side. Damn she had a great ass. It was enough to distract him from the pain in his shoulder and the fact that _get pretty for me_ did not sound like something he was particularly looking forward to. Clint stood there for a moment, just appreciating the view before hurrying after her to the shower with a big, stupid grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint didn’t let her indulge in this too often, so the fact that he was doing it right now just delighted Natasha. “You are so lucky I like you.” Clint was currently wrapped in an underbust corset with panties and a garter belt to match, not to mention the stockings around his strong legs. Natasha ate him up with her eyes, making him stand in the doorway for a good, long time as she took in every angle.

“No shoes?”

“Had to draw a line somewhere.” Clint did not make a pretty woman, but then Natasha didn’t have him in a wig. She just had him dressed in women’s clothing. It wasn’t about making Clint into a woman at all. It was the juxtaposition of Clint’s incredible masculinity and the beautiful, feminine garments he was wearing. It was something Clint didn’t mind, and had even grown to enjoy, but it was mostly her own kink. “Besides, I have no clue how women walk in those.” 

“You say that every time.” 

“And yet you still keep trying to get me in heels,” Clint countered, reaching out to wrap his hand around her waist and pull her in. “So tell me what it is you want me to do now that you’ve got me all dressed up.” Natasha didn’t need to tell him, she just took his hand and led Clint to her dressing table. Since he’d moved in, his stuff was around, but honestly Clint didn’t have much stuff. Most of it was work related and lived in his weapons locker. “No fake eyelashes this time.” 

“Wimp.” Natasha straddled his lap, tucking in tight and shifting against him. She was in a suit, hair slicked back and pulled into a band at the nape of her neck. “Tilt your head up.” Natasha didn’t fail to notice how Clint’s hands fussed with the hem of her jacket or even when they came close and undid the first button. “Stay still.” She smacked his hand and he withdrew, pouting at her while she lined his eyes in black pencil. Natasha spent some time on his eyes, playing with Clint’s natural features to make a slightly genderfucked look, but one that still left him on the masculine side. 

“How long do I have to stay still?” 

Natasha leaned in and nipped at his throat. “As long as I tell you to. You lost.” Her hands stroked over Clint’s chest, pinching his right nipple before she gently fastened one of his nipple clamps in place. It was a small circle that she gently fed his nipple through before she slowly turned the screw to tighten. “Ok?” Clint nodded and groaned, his hands squeezing her ass. 

“I’m a sucker for a woman in a suit.”

“You’re a sucker for any woman,” Natasha countered as she slid the other clamp into place and tightened until she got a little wince out of him. “Lips.” Natasha smudged a vintage shade of red over Clint’s lips and then stood, noticing the damp spot on the front of his panties that could have been from either of them. “Turn around for me.” Natasha’s hand ran along Clint’s stomach as he turned, fingertips bumping over the boning of the corset until she got to the laces. “Arms up.” Her hands moved to his ass, squeezing and shifting his cheeks then moving to the backs of his thighs. She let him feel the cock tucked under her pants, rubbing it against his ass. 

Natasha rubbed her cock against him as she slowly clamped down the laces of Clint’s corset. Any man who wasn’t so confident in his sexuality might balk at this, but one of the things she loved the most about Clint was that he never stopped trying new things and if he liked them what other people thought didn’t mean a damn thing. “Color?” 

Clint stood straight, turning to look down at her. “I’m always green for you, baby.” Clint’s hands moved to Natasha’s ass, bringing her close so he could rub his own cock against hers. 

“Cad.” 

“And you love it.” Clint leaned in to kiss her and Natasha swatted him away. 

“Remember, you’re the blushing flower.” She grabbed Clint’s ass with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, kissing him hard enough to bruise. 

“In the Rocky Horror Picture Show getup?” 

Natasha spun him fast and put him face down in the bed, a knee in his back. “Are you done?” 

“Yes, Ma’mm.” 

Natasha let Clint up and stroked over his silk-clad ass. “That’s what I like to hear.” Natasha continued to stroke Clint’s ass, squeezing and rubbing the backs of his thighs, making sure to play with the juxtaposition of silky stocking and masculine thigh. “I love the way these look on you.” Her hand slipped between his thighs to stroke his balls. “But you do have a bit of bubble gum there,” she poked a bit of his sac that was sticking out the side of the panties.

“I’ve got a lot to contain, what do you want?” 

Natasha laughed and leaned in to put her teeth in his meaty behind as she squeezed his cock hard, “that you do, Mr. Barton.” He let out a mix between a shudder and a squeal and Natasha gave his thighs a soft stroke to soothe some of the tension out. “Pull your panties down for me, Clint. Just under your ass.” He went to stand and Natasha put a knee in the middle of his back, bearing down. He got the message and just reached back to push the silk under his bottom, wiggling it a bit for emphasis. 

“You may have the whitest ass I’ve ever seen.” Natasha gave him a final push with her knee in the back before she got up to stand behind him. Clint had already seen to the necessities and she could just see where a heavy metal plug sat inside him. “I’m surprised you can walk straight with that.” She tapped one long nail on the end of the toy getting a jerk from Clint that went the whole length of his body. 

“It wasn’t easy. I wanted to surprise you,” Clint told her, turning to look over his shoulder but not raising up. 

“Good boy.” Natasha gave his ass a squeeze before straightening out his panties. The lines of the garter straps bit into his pale skin, following the curve os his ass down his thigh. “Scarves or cuffs?” Clint seemed to weigh his options before deciding scarves. She pulled out the deep purple scarf and proceeded to rub herself against his bare ass, the toy she was wearing tugging inside her. 

The toy of choice for Natasha when she pegged was a long, thin dildo with lots of ridges and bumps but that also had an end she could slide inside herself and bumps for her to play with that hit her clit just right. God bless the high end sex toy market, she thought as she shifted and tugged his arms up higher. She had them both behind his back, wrists crossed and wrapped individually before they were wrapped as a pair. Then she took another scarf and laced it up around his forearms to his biceps before tying that one off across his shoulder blades, pulling them tightly back so he would puff out his chest and strain the clamps already biting into his nipples. “Up.” 

She got him upright, giving him a second to get his feet before she made him toddle over to the wall with his panties around his thighs, enjoying the hell out of the way the front was still stuck on his cock, making him wince and wiggle trying to get it free. Natasha did not help with that endeavor, in fact she made him wait and adjusted the panties so they wouldn’t free his cock, getting a filthy look from her lover. It meant she was hitting his buttons and boy could that be fun. God she lived for that look.


	6. Chapter 6

Trussed up, nipples clamped, cock trapped, waist bound, legs clad. Clint was covered pretty much head to toe. From the red lipstick on his lips to the scarves binding his arms back, Clint was clad in her. It excited him like little else did, and that was why he got into it. It wasn’t about the nice way the silk cradled his balls or the fact that the compression of the corset felt good, it was about being hers. From the first time he’d touched her, that was all Clint wanted, to be hers. This was a weird manifestation of that, and one that Clint loved because it got her so excited. 

“Bend over.” She angled him so he could use the wall for support with his shoulder. “One, two, three,” she asked him as he gave her the hand signals that would be the way they’d communicate. One meant he was fine, the equivalent of green. Two was he needed a minute, the same as yellow. Then there was three, something that would stop them altogether and unbind him. Considering the kind of things they enjoyed doing to each other, communication in every form was vital. 

Clint felt the tendrils of her flogger over his bare ass and thighs. “Spread your legs, beautiful.” Clint shifted for her, the chain connecting his nipple clamps was still in his mouth, and he tugged it sharply when he lost his footing just a little. It was hard to balance in this position, something that she knew and enjoyed. Her hands steadied him, rubbing over his thighs and hips. “Careful.” Her lips pressed into his shoulder and Clint relaxed on instinct. Just that press of her lips against his shoulder got Clint in a very specific headspace. 

She stepped back and he knew what was about to happen. He felt the tendrils smack, creating a spray of pain across his ass and thighs. Clint grunted, eyes closing as she started to flog him. It was gentle right now, a love tap to warm up his skin and muscles. He knew what was coming and relaxed with the assurance that she always made it worth his while. 

Natasha’s flogger came down much harder, but then she paused, waiting for his nod to go ahead. He gave it to her and she treated Clint to the most erotically painful flogging of his life. She seemed to understand exactly how to work the leather of her toy to get him jumping and get the plug inside him working his prostate every time he clenched and released. The front of the panties was damp, the silk rubbing against the head now painfully trapped under elastic. Clint whimpered and Natasha reached between his legs to squeeze his balls gently. Her nails scraped over the fabric, getting shivers from him, especially when her other hand echoed the move on his red, welted skin. 

“Drop the chain.” She was done flogging him for the time being, apparently. Clint complied and she came around with a straw to give him some water. “You did so well, beautiful.” She caressed his face, running her thumb under his eye and down his cheek. “You’re going to bend over the bed for me next.” Clint had wondered at first why Natasha’s bed was on a platform. Soon enough he’d figured out that it was the ideal height for fucking. That was one of the many, many reasons he loved her. “When you’re ready.” She let him shift, getting this legs moving a little before they actually went to the bed. 

Clint loved that she kept her hand on his bound wrists and another at his shoulder, just making sure he didn’t fall. Natasha let every protective instinct she had come across in moments like this. Clint had struggled to accept affection like this for most of his life. But then he met her. It was a common theme to how he’d changed, how she’d changed him. Just knowing Natasha had made Clint a different man. She gently bent him over, making sure to leave a good distance between his hips and the bed. She stroked between his shoulders as she released his nipples, getting a sharp gasp from Clint as the blood flow returned to each. 

“Look at you squirm.” She gave his ass a sharp squeeze, getting him to jump. “That’s a boy. Now just relax.” She reached up and freed Clint’s cock, slipping the panties down and then off under each foot. “Look at the mess you made.” She set the panties down in front of him, just out of reach. It was somewhat cruel. “Dirty, dirty boy.” Natasha spread his cheeks, fingernail tapping against the metal as her hand closed around his cock. “Now you get to wait longer.” Clint whimpered and closed his eyes as she began to play with the plug, leaving his cock alone. 

The plug was curved with ridges and bumps, essentially it was meant to directly stimulate his prostate and damn but hadn’t she knocked it out of the park with this one? Clint was a mess by the time she gave him a break, jumping from foot to foot as she combined slow strokes with a gentle in and out. She made the ridge pop in and out of him in slow strokes that milked him until he started to dribble. Clint’s hips tried to hump against the bed, but she kept his hips back far enough to keep him from actually getting any where near relief. Natasha was dangerously, painfully, amazingly brutal when it came to milking him. She always made sure that Clint was panting like a dog and twisting his arms against the bindings as he humped the air, ready to cum if only he could get a little friction. 

Then she’d stop. Her hand would pull back to his cheeks, rubbing gently, scraping her nails down the backs of his thighs, over the the bare skin on his back. She tugged gently at the laces before relaxing and leaning in to kiss his shoulder, the cock in her pants rubbing against the plug. “Stand up.” Natasha helped him, Clint’s eyes screwing shut when the plug shifted inside him. “Oh, does it hurt.” 

“Hell yes it hurts.” Clint moved closer but Natasha stopped him with a hard twist of his nipple. 

“My terms, beautiful. Now turn around.” Slowly she unbound him, letting the tension ease with long strokes of her palm over the bunched up muscles. “Good boy. Stretch your arms over your head. Grab the door frame. Natasha moved him there, rubbing over the strings of his corset, placing on them as he reached up. “Don’t let go.” Natasha’s hand slid to Clint’s cock, squeezing softly. “And don’t cum.” 

She had to be kidding, right? He was going to pop any moment and she expected him not to cum? “Tasha, I don’t know…..”

“You’ll just tell me,” Clint commented softly. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready and I’ll stop. You will do this twice before I take you to bed and fuck you until you beg me to stop. You must be good, though Clint. Can you be a good boy for me?” Natasha stroked his chest, gently rubbing her palm over his nipple. Clint nodded, trying to get closer. “You’ve been very good so far, Clint.” 

Her hand closed on his cock and Clint was immediately thrusting into her hand. “Shit, Tasha….” His toes curled against the hardwood, stockings squeaking just a little. He hopped up onto the balls of his feet, holding off his orgasm, trying to clamp down and stop himself several times, the toy inside making him jump and twist. God she was good at this. Clint moaned her name then begged her to stop. She made him go two more seconds then pulled her hand off entirely, Clint gasping for breath and trying so hard not to cum that he heard the molding around the door crack under his grip. “Shit…. fuck….” Clint’s head dipped forward and he couldn’t stop his hips. 

“Calm down, beautiful.” Her fingers stroked over his cheeks and down his throat. “That’s it. Slow breaths. I’ve got you.” Clint nodded to her. “Give me a color, beautiful.” 

“Green… always green for you.” Clint looked up at her. Natasha got that soft, sweet look on her face that she only got in moments like this. 

“Slow this time.” Clint nodded and tried to relax as her hand came back. She was going to fucking kill him but damn was it going to be good on the way out. She took her time, Natasha’s lips caressing the curve of his chest as her hand stroked. 

“God you’re beautiful.” Clint leaned in for a kiss, which she allowed this time, squeezing him hard to keep him from getting any other ideas, though. “How did I get so lucky?” 

“Maybe it’s the horseshoe up your ass.” She reached back to wiggle the plug, getting him twisting against her all over again. “Now slow.” Natasha’s voice had that smoky, growly quality that got Clint from soft to hard in a minute, but when he was already hard as a rock, it made him crazy. She went back to stroking and Clint just focused on not finishing. He couldn’t. Not right now. Not when there were so many other delicious things on tonight’s menu. 

“Tasha….” She slowed, holding his eyes as her thumb traced around the head. He shuddered and she pulled her hand away, her lips moving to his shoulder as she wrapped herself around him from behind. Clint closed his eyes and focused on her breathing. 

“That’s a boy. Now when you’re ready, I want you to undress me, Clint.” He went to pull his hands down right then and there. “Slow, baby.” She kissed his shoulder again before making him walk his hands down the doorframe. Clint was like a dog on a leash following wherever she led right now. 

When he finally did get his hands on her, Clint pulled them in tight against each other, rubbing the rough wool of the suit against his cock. She clucked her tongue and he pulled back. “You’re so mean.” She smiled and pressed her lips to the tip of his chin before nodding. Clint continued, unbuttoning her jacket and sliding it off. 

“Cuffs next.” Clint followed her directions, leaning in to kiss one wrist when it was revealed. 

His fingers went to her tie and loosened it, Clint’s thigh moving against her cock, rubbing and shifting the end inside Natasha. “You always cum so hard when you use this.” His hand closed on the toy still hiding in her pants, giving it a little shift and getting a groan out of her. 

His hands went to her belt, slowly pulling the leather tail through the metal, the sound burning into his ears. “Leave them until last.” Clint looked up from where he’d been staring at her slacks, wanting to get a peek at what was hidden. He took the disappointment very well considering that he was revealing Natasha to the waist. She wore a lace bra that was all but see-through, trimmed in black velvet but with sheer cups. His hands went to them, stroking across the swell of her breasts with each hand before he leaned in to kiss along the velvet trim around her ribcage. 

“Get on your knees for me, beautiful.” He didn’t think twice as he dropped, his hands automatically falling behind his back, clasped fingers around wrist. “Look at how quick you are.” Her thumb traced his bottom lip then down over his chin. “Take my pants off,” Natasha encouraged him, and that was all Clint needed to be pulling at them. The toy, Natasha’s cock, was clearly outlined through sheer panties that matched her bra. “That’s a boy. Now you know what I want.” 

Clint blinked up at her a few times before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the shaft of the toy through the fabric. Granted there wasn’t tactile contact through the skin, but he could use his mouth to move the toy inside her and to rub the bumps over her clit. Needless to say that by the time Clint pushed her panties down under the toy then pulled them off, Natasha was moaning his name. “Love how my name sounds in your mouth.” His hands moved up to her bare thighs, kneading his thumbs into the long, strong muscles. 

“Lay on the bed for me, beautiful.” Clint didn’t have to be asked twice, moving to the very edge of the bed. She urged his legs up and Clint pulled them up and in against his chest, holding behind his thighs. His eyes drifted shut as her mouth came to the hot inside of his thigh before skating the crest of his crease. Clint shuddered, hips trying to get contact with something as her fingers came to the plug. She pushed it in a bit, getting a groan. All she did from there was help it emerge and slow its progress, occasionally making Clint take a little more of the metal back inside before letting it come out entirely. “Think you’ve earned this?” 

Clint nodded his head vigorously. “More than earned it.” Clint had slept with a guy or two in his day, usually while drunk and he always topped. But he let any hangups go with her. Plus, she wasn’t packing some coke can thick cock coming at him. It was on the long side, but thin and had the most awesome texture inside him. And the first time she’d had him, Clint’s orgasm felt like it went on for a week. “Please.” 

She was easy to read because the please always got her. He felt the tip of her cock brush his entrance before pushing. She just held pressure there, waiting for his body to take her in. It happened quickly. He went from feeling this incredibly hard pressure to his body devouring her. He’d been liberal on the lube when he was prepping himself earlier and he was glad for that because Natasha didn’t stop. She rode the crest of his arousal, pushing in all the way. 

It was a blur from there. Clint just held on as Natasha kept working him. Clint was having these crests, these almost orgasms that he only ever got when she fucked him. He held on, pulling his legs higher, opening his thighs wider. Her hand came to rest in the middle of his chest, tugging at the corset. “Up.”

She had to be kidding, right? Still, it was what she wanted so Clint carefully pulled up, moving onto his knees. Natasha took a moment to adjust his corset, tamping it down tighter as Clint’s cock drooled onto the bedspread. “You’re trembling.” Her thumb caressed the marks on his backside, making Clint jump. “We’ve got a long staffing tomorrow. Bet that you won’t be able to sit through it by the time I’m done with you.” 

Clint looked over his shoulder as she positioned herself. “That’s actually what I was hoping foooooooooor.” Clint’s head thunked down on the pillow as she pressed into him, opening him right back up before she really took a sharp pace. She had him hard, using the scarf that had once bound his arms behind his back to wrap around his hips. The ends were, in turn, wrapped around her hands. It gave her extra umph when she shoved all the way in and it made Clint’s toes curl every time he felt her bottom out inside him. “Fuck… f…. fuck, Tasha….” Clint reached back and rubbed her hip. 

Her fingers spread him open, palms kneading flogged-hot skin. “I’ve got you, beautiful.” She pulled him in tight, loosely tying the scarf around his waist. Then he felt her fingers on his laces. He knew what was going to happen before it happened, and Clint was actually delighted the second she started pulling on them. Clint’s whole body clamped down, fingers clenching on her thigh hard enough to bruise. But considering she was fucking him at a breakneck speed, a little thigh grab was nothing. Natasha continued to fuck him, laces getting tighter and tighter, restricting his airflow. It felt amazing, and Clint was flying high, his pulse pounding right along with the jerks of his cock. 

Natasha stayed buried inside him, one hand keeping his laces tight while the other ran through his shaggy blond hair. “God you’re a good boy, Clint.” Natasha’s lips brushed Clint’s shoulder and he knew in that moment that he really was a good boy. He wasn’t crying, nor was he really upset. It just touched a nerve. “Hey,” Natasha tugged on his hair, making him look at her. “You are good, Clint Barton.” She pulled him up and demanded a kiss. Natasha held him to her, hand planted firmly between his pecs, just holding him in place as she littered his back with kisses. “Lay down for me, Clint.” He bent again and Natasha’s hands moved to his back. She slowly loosened his corset, stopping to kiss his shoulders and back. 

“Stand up.” Natasha’s directions made it easier to get through this. He was mortified that she saw how much those few words meant to him. She came around in front of him, stroking her knuckles over his cheek. “Ready?” Clint nodded and Natasha removed the corset, undoing the busk in two gos. It fell from Clint’s body and he didn’t realize just how tight it had been. His skin was hot, dented with the outlines of the stays and laces. Her hands ran over his skin, rubbing it as she leaned in to rub against him. Her hands moved to his thigh, nodding to the bed for him to sit. 

Clint watched, trying his very best not to touch himself, as Natasha removed his stockings. “Can I?” His hands hovered over the front clasp of her bra. 

“Of course.” Natasha moved to aide him, baring herself to him. “Clint, I want you to cum hard for me the next time you feel it. Don’t stop yourself.” He nodded and laid back, opening his thighs for her. Clint watched as she held him, her grasp entirely different this time as she eased back inside. It was clear that the tenor of the encounter had changed, but while it was more somber, it wasn’t bad. Clint was grateful for how she adjusted to him. No one had ever been like that with him before. 

“Tasha,” Clint gasped when she entered him, his hands pulling at her to get her closer. She didn’t budge, though, going slow and opening him with agonizing little pushes. “Baby… Shit… please….” Her lip curled just a little at the begging, but she clucked her tongue and shook her head. “Brutal woman.” 

“You have no idea.” And until he was screaming her name, that was the last thing she said. She had him in slow, rolling waves as she took his cock between both hands. It was over pretty quickly after that, Clint’s whole body jerking and twitching like he’d been hit by a live wire. The orgasm was one of the most intense in his life and it left Clint a trembling mess in Natasha’s arms. The way she hummed to him and stroked his hair made Clint think that maybe she didn’t mind him being a mess.


	7. Chapter 7

“I heard they just bumped her to level six because she gives Fury head.” That was how it started. It ended with Grimes’ head being put through a window and the rest of him following. On the other side of the now broken window was Clint Barton being held back by four giant SHIELD guys. 

“I know where you live.” Clint was fighting like a wild animal and Natasha watched him spit on Grimes through the broken glass. “I will find you and we will finish this.” Her brow raised just a little and Hill, who was on the other side of the broken glass with her hand on her sidearm. “Apologize.” Clint growled at Grimes, breaking out of the grasp of the men who’d been holding him because they got lazy. Natasha saw it happen and waited until he was halfway across the room before she cleared her throat. 

He turned, freezing in his steps. “Problem boys?” Clint’s head snapped around to Grimes who’d finally got off the floor. She noticed that the man was down a tooth and clearly had a broken nose. 

“No, ma’mm.” Grimes shook his head. 

“No,” Clint shook his head. 

“Good.” She waited a beat and then looked at Grimes. “Don’t you have work to do?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” The crowd broke up and the guys who’d been holding Clint back looked to her to make sure she was ok with him. Clint was currently brooding in the corner with a cup of coffee, fuming. She waited until they were alone to move from where she was leaning on the wall. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“By Grimes? Come on. If Stevenson hadn’t been so jacked up today I’d have pulverized him.” Clint’s hands worked on the edge of the counter and Natasha moved closer, leaning against the fridge in the break room. 

She clucked her tongue as her eyes fell on his bruised, bleeding knuckles. “Who did I fuck to get ahead now?” Natasha could hear his teeth grinding and smirked. “Just because they say it doesn’t make it true. You know that, right?” She reached into the fridge and broke an ice pack to get it some movement before wrapping it and laying it over his hand. 

“This isn’t about jealousy.” Clint growled and held the ice pack tightly around his hand. 

“Then what’s it about? This is the third guy you’ve punched for talking about me. I acknowledge that these mindless apes are going to have something to say about a woman who could choke them out using her pinkie.” Clint was still angry, though. “Clint… what?”

“Who the fuck are they to dismiss all the work you’ve done, to reduce your success to giving head? Why the hell can’t it just be because you’re incredible at what you do? These fucking meatheads are going to make me kill someone before they get it.” Natasha’s face softened and she took his uninjured hand between both of hers. “I tried to hold back.” 

“Clint Barton, were you defending my honor?” 

“I know you don’t need me to….” 

He started to backpedal fast, but Natasha stopped him. “It’s ok. Clint,” she patted his cheek. “I’m secure in the fact that I can take care of myself.” It was that he was defending her, that he threw himself into defending her with all he had because he believed she deserved it. “Now come with me and let me stitch your knuckles up.” Natasha didn’t shy away from holding his hand on the way to the small bunk she kept on the helicarrier. Clint said nothing and that was probably for the better, actually. Natasha’s heart was pounding as she led him through the hallways and then up to her bunk. 

She ushered Clint through into her bunk first, reaching behind her to lock the door once it had fallen shut. Clint’s mouth was open enough to speak, but she shut him up by pinning him to the metal wall with a hard kiss. He immediately changed their position and yanked her up to sit at his waist so Natasha could wrap her legs around him. Clint’s hands cupped her ass as they kissed, moving from that to her throat and back to her breasts. “I’ll have to punch guys in the face more often,” Clint said with a grin. 

Her hands framed Clint’s face, thumb brushing his bruised bottom lip. “Just because you’re getting me against a wall right now doesn’t mean you’ll get it next time.” Her hand tapped Clint’s cheek before she pinched it between fingers and thumb, her brow raised. “Don’t be an idiot, ok?” Clint nodded and went back to kissing her. Somehow she didn’t think he’d 100% take her up on the not being an idiot thing, but it was enough to have her ripping at his shirt. Clint turned and tossed her on the bed, yanking his shirt off and opening his pants as she did the exact same. 

“You know that I’m incapable of not being an idiot, right?” Natasha laughed and threw her bra at him. “But if I get tips like this for trying….” Clint followed her down to the bed, pinning her at her wrists and his knee pressed up between her thighs. 

“You always defend me.” Even if she was dead wrong, Clint defended her as a person, as a human being. He would tell her his opinion and they’d argue, but to the outside world they were a united front. 

“They don’t know you like I do.” His eyes were so soft, so sweet and open to her as he searched her face. “No one else gets to see you like I do.” She slipped her hands from his grasp, moving them to his cheeks to try to soothe the storm on his face. 

“That’s because they don’t deserve to know me.” But Clint did. From the first day, Clint deserved to know her. She pulled him close, stroking his cheek and kissing him. “You do, though. And because you know me, you know I can take care of the trolls myself. Right?” Clint nodded and Natasha kissed him again, wrapping her legs around him tightly. 

It took him only a few strokes to fill the rest of the way out. She pushed her pants and panties off in a shove as he smiled down at her. “Next time you hear something, we take care of it together.” Clint nodded. “We use our brains to destroy them and don’t break knuckles, ok?” 

“Like I’m going to say anything other than yes right now.” Natasha kissed his knuckles to hide her smile. “I’m not sorry I popped him in the mouth.” 

She leaned up, sliding her hips down and reaching to take him in hand. “Let me tell you a secret.” She pushed up against him and he got the message to push in. “Neither am I.” He would be able to tell, considering she was so damn wet. Clint had her hard, not punishing, but claiming. In moments he had her moaning, Natasha’s fingers slipping between them to rub her clit. “Clint.” 

They were all over each other, grabbing and thrusting, hips grinding as they swallowed each other’s moans in harsh kisses. Clint pulled her leg up higher and had her in deep rolls that left her grabbing at his ass, digging her nails into his skin as she came. “God you’re so beautiful.” Clint’s hand stroked between her breasts gently, rubbing over her sternum. He slowed down to give her a hanse to recover, but Natasha just urged him on. Clint kissed her as he came, pushed down deep inside her. In moments like that, she liked to pretend it was an option, to pretend that kids and a white picket fence was an option. As he came, she’d feel the hot wash and think of herself raising his child, kissing him every morning and making love to him every night. 

“Tasha?” Clint had collapsed for a moment, but she had sucked in a breath that gave her away. “Hey… what is it?” Clint turned them so that she could settle in against his chest and he could wrap his arms tightly around her. “I got you. You know that.” He leaned in and kissed the crown of her head as his hand pulled the sheet up over them both. 

Natasha wondered what he’d say. Did Clint ever think about kids? What would he say if that was something he wanted? Should she tell him that it would never be an option for her? Something ground hard in the pit of her stomach and Natasha thought she honestly might vomit. “Can you just hold onto me for awhile?” Clint knew better than to press, so he used the panel by the bed to dim the lights and set an alarm for two hours. Clint honored her wishes after that, just holding onto her, occasionally kissing her forehead or stroking her hair. Natasha knew just how lucky she was because Clint did actually love her. It wasn’t that fake love based on a persona she’d carefully developed over the years. He knew her, he knew her ugliest parts and he still loved her. It was mutual, too. They knew the worst of each other and accepted the other’s demons without batting an eye. 

She held onto him tight, wrapping her leg around his as he drifted off. Natasha didn’t sleep, she just laid there with him, stroking his chest and watching as his face fell into that languid calm that total relaxation showed. She loved his stupid, cock-eyed face. Natasha brushed her lips across his forehead before slipping from the bed and heading to the shower. She left the door open in case he woke, not wanting him to think that he’d been abandoned. If anything, she was looking to make things more permanent with him, but some truths had to come out before that. She’d work up the courage. Eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

Clint started early when they knew they’d have a little time off. Most of the time it was a couple of days, but this time it was two full weeks. He and Natasha had sat down in the park near their apartment and talked about what they wanted to happen as they shared roasted nuts they’d picked up on their way into the park. Eventually they migrated to a swing and as Clint pushed her, they talked about how to begin and when. On the way home they stopped at a few of their favorite stores, picking up a little of this and a little of that, but packing it all away neatly when they got home. 

The next morning everything began. Clint had his little notebook and Natasha had taken out the chain she wore around her waist for occasions like this. She came to him freshly showered with a simple wooden box in her hands. Clint stood by the window, his back to her as he listened to her approach. There was only the little tinkle of the bell he put on her when she was in the house. He glanced in her reflection and was pleased to see that she had it between her teeth. He let her kneel next to him, Natasha’s head dipping as she held the box up. 

Clint felt the little tremble of excitement under her skin when he finally acknowledged her. He did it in a simple way, reaching down to stroke his hand over her hair. Nothing hard would start before their time off, but the simple stuff, the psychological aspects, would begin weeks in advance just to get them both in the correct mindset. They didn’t often get to have this much time to indulge in this particular interest, so when Clint had the chance to be her dominant, he took it very, very seriously. 

When they’d laid in bed one night after, Clint had asked her why she liked it. He had his own reasons, but Natasha told him she liked it because she got to give it all to him. It was a test for her, but also a relief. She carried so much every day that handing the burden off was a relief. Clint had been so proud of her for telling him that he’d bought her an arrow necklace as an outward sign of this aspect of their relationship. It was meant as a talisman for when they couldn’t be together but she needed a calm mindset. She could give it to him in her mind and let herself rely on behaving as Clint would want. 

Today he took the box, opening it and running his fingers over the delicate silver chain. “Tell me what this means.” 

Natasha looked up from where she was kneeling, nodding. “The chain means that I’m giving over to you. That until you remove it, everything I think and do should reflect the best of who I am.” He heard her voice tremble as he removed the chain. This meant so much to her that Clint tended to drag it out so she could enjoy it. “It is a symbol of the trust you have in me and a reminder that I’m yours and that I trust you with my body, my soul, and my heart.” 

Clint ran his fingers through her hair, giving her a small smile. “Very good, sweetheart.” His fingers trailed down to her chin. With a gentle crook, she started to rise for him. She was bare, hair still damp, nipples hard from the chill in the air. “Be a good girl and turn around.” Natasha fought herself not to spin. Clint could see it in her eyes, so incredibly pleased that she was that desperate for his chain. Clint wrapped it around her waist slowly, making each section of cool metal wait to warm before he gave her the next. His lips caressed her shoulder then up her neck so he could press his nose in behind her ear. 

“I love knowing that you’re wearing this for me.” He ran his fingers over the clasp, hooking it and letting the chain fall low around her hips. He took the bell and attached it at the clasp, the silver tinkling softly as she shifted. “It makes me proud that you’re out there doing the best you can, being the best possible woman you can.” Clint’s fingers stroked over her hips then up to the small of her back, making the chain trail up and down over her skin. “I know you’re going to be a very, very good girl for me, Tasha.” His hand trailed up between her breasts to stroke over her heart. “I promise that I will take care of you and guide you through every step of the way. I trust you to tell me when you’ve had enough and know your own limits.” Clint kissed her neck as his other hand slid from her hip to cup her sex. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life,” Clint cooed to her, his hips grinding against hers. “Not to mention intelligent and self-determined. I trust you like no one else in the world.” His lips caressed her ear as his hand rubbed against her damp folds. Clint pulled back and patted her ass a few times. “Now go put yourself together for me. I laid out what I want you to wear.” Clint moved to the couch, one of the harder things he had to do in this role as her dominant. Moving away from her killed him, but she deserved for him to do the best he could and the tease, the slow build got to her more than rough fucking her against the window ever would. 

Thirty minutes later, Natasha came out with her makeup and hair completely done, wearing a sheer white baby doll nightie and low heels. Under the nightie he’d given her a thong, but nothing on top but a pair of nipple clamps. He’d picked the simple studs that looked like a piercing when they were put on. He could see the glint of them as she came to present herself for inspection. Clint rose from where he was watching the Rangers game at the next time out, making her stand there, trying her very best not to demand attention. 

When he finally came to her, Clint took his time, inspecting every inch of her. “Next time wear the darker lipstick.” He could see the little hurt in her eyes, but let her sit with it a moment before giving her her next task. “I expect dinner on the table when the game is over. Before you start, bring me a beer in a cold mug and the buffalo wing pretzels.” Clint gave her ass a hard smack before going back to the couch to watch the rest of the game. Natasha did not like cooking on a regular day, but for some reason when she was submissive, she’d act like the perfect housewife. Clint loved it. 

She poured his beer in front of him, careful to give it the right amount of head before turning the handle to him. She’d knelt and Clint waited until she was done opening the pretzels to stroke her hair. “Good girl.” Any hurt from the lipstick comment was gone with those two words. “You may wear an apron if you’d like while you cook.” Natasha headed over to the kitchen, nearly bouncing. Clint was grateful to be able to give this to her. Everything in him loved to see her like this, free and light. Clint had positioned himself so that he could see Natasha in the mirror, so he ended up watching her more than he watched the game. That was how it usually was, and Clint was perfectly fine with missing the game if it meant he got to watch Natasha smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint put his chain on her a week ago and they were still a week away from their actual break. Natasha was dying. They still fought, their work relationship unchanged by any submission she showed him at home. She still argued with him and she didn’t pull any punches when they sparred. They were equals at work. Sometimes Natasha almost wished that wasn’t the case, but at the end of the day she was a professional who was going to do her job. She’d always have Clint’s six, but she couldn’t be his good girl out in the field. She had to survive. 

He’d given her two days notice that he wanted a performance tonight and Natasha had been wet ever since. There was something about the way he moved around her when they were like this, almost predatory. It made her gut warm and her thighs clench. Tonight she was allowed to choose her own clothing and choreograph her own dance. It was a show of faith on his part because Clint had invited another person to watch her dance. He hadn’t told Natasha who, but had told her she’d have a show to watch, too. They were a week out, so Natasha wasn’t allowed to cum, but she was allowed to play. It was insanely frustrating, but it meant the first orgasm she was allowed was going to be incredible. 

She barely made it through the day, mind wandering from her briefings often as she watched Clint. He gave no show of his dominance other than the way he looked at her, staring until she lowered her eyes. They sparred that afternoon and she kicked Clint’s ass all over the ring. He won in the end, though, because he caught her when she as distracted, her eyes drawn to a bead of sweat moving down his bicep. That was all Clint needed to pin her to the mat. 

“So easily distracted.” Clint clicked his tongue a few times before hopping up and offering her his hand. He pulled her a little too hard, making her lose her balance. His hand _accidentally_ brushed over the tiny chain under her yoga pants, fingers sliding just under the band. Natasha thought her knees might give out right then and there. “Want me to wait until we get home to shower,” Clint asked Natasha in a low voice as he walked with her to the break room fridge that held all kinds of sports drinks and water. 

“Mmmmmhmmmm.” Natasha reached for some grapes in a bowl, washing them in the sink of the little kitchenette just off the training area. _Want me to wait until we get home to shower_ translated into _you get to bathe me when we get home._ He was going to let her be his valet tonight before she danced. Her lips pressed together tightly as she leaned over, trying to get her yoga pants to adjust. Christ did they chafe when she was wet. The door opened and Natasha looked up to see blond hair and a smile walk in. 

“Thought I saw you guys go in here. Hey, I’ll see you tonight for beers and the game, right?” Oh God, Clint had invited Bobbi. Bobbi Morse was an exceptionally beautiful field agent that Natasha had always found fascinating. Clint had invited her to play when Natasha admitted an interest. That was three years ago and every time Bobbi came to their bed, Natasha was a mess the next morning. 

Clint trusted Bobbi, so Natasha trusted Bobbi by extension. While Bobbi and Clint's relationship hadn’t been dominant/submissive, Bobbi liked to watch Clint and Natasha play. Plus, Bobbi always said that her marriage to Clint was the only time in her life she’d been fully sexually satisfied. Despite the marriage itself being a train wreck that ended in a fiery crash at the bottom of a ravine doused in kerosine and lit ablaze, Clint and Bobbi remained friends and occasional lovers over the years. 

“That’s right, doll. You’re bringing the wings.” Clint tossed Bobbi a water and she left them alone. “Surprise.” 

It was all she could do not to drop to her knees and blow him right then and there. “You are the best, Clint Barton. The absolute best.”


	10. Chapter 10

Bobbi came over right on time to find Natasha in a purple dress that was a little on the fluffy side. “Hey, Nat.” Bobbi handed over a nice bottle of whisky. 

“One of Clint’s favorites. Thank you. Come in.” Natasha stepped aside and Bobbi couldn’t help but run her eyes over Natasha’s body. The dress nipped in tight at her waist but gave a generous view of her cleavage. It was really lovely on her despite the overly girly nature of it. 

“Clint pick that out?” Bobbi herself was in jeans and a tank top, leather jacket over it all. “It’s nice. May I?” Bobbi reached out but Natasha stepped back. 

“Clint’s in the living room. Why don’t you sit down and chat about tonight while I get dinner on the table?” Bobbi always found submissive Natasha a little strange, but she cooked like freaking Betty Crocker when she was in this mode and Bobbi wanted some homemade food, something other than S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria food. God that shit was nasty. 

Bobbi went through to the living room to find Clint in a nice pair of slacks and a button up shirt. He looked good, nice and fresh, shaved, carefully put together. Natasha, then, Bobbi thought as she flopped down on the couch next to him. “She looks good enough to eat.” 

“Let’s hope so,” Clint told her before handing off a beer. “She’s been on her best behavior. We have two weeks off coming up.” Bobbi nodded knowingly. She and Clint were close enough that he’d shared a lot of this part of his life with her. She’d never been willing to submit to him like Natasha, but then she’d never have been able to do it like Natasha. She seemed to give over to Clint easily, almost like it was a relief to let him decide what she ate and how she dressed. “While she dances it’s you and I. She doesn’t get to touch us, but if you want to touch her, you can.” 

Clint yelled at the screen when the referee made a bad call, cursing him out as Natasha came in with something spread on crackers. It looked good, so he took a couple when she held the plate in front of him. “Looks good, sweetheart.” Clint reached out and ran his hand up Natasha’s leg under her skirt. “Bobbi and I were just talking about tonight. Is there anything you need to say?” She gave pause and Bobbi almost thought she was about to speak, but Natasha held her tongue for some reason. Though Clint had said _need_ instead of _want_. 

Natasha left and Clint and Bobbi continued to discuss the rules of the evening. Sometimes they just took a tumble for fun, but sometimes Clint liked to use Bobbi as a prop. Anyone could see that Clint and Natasha were madly in love, but sometimes a little spice was nice. And with the way these two fucked, Bobbi was glad to give them a little spice whenever they’d like. So Bobbi didn’t mind being a prop for them every once in awhile. Hell, as long as she got her rocks off, she didn’t much care what else went on. 

Half an hour later, Natasha came in again. “Dinner is ready whenever you are.” Bobbi didn’t fail to notice the way her eyes were stuck to Clint or the subtle submission in her posture. For what a badass Natasha was out in the field, it was kind of a turn-on to see her like this. “May I bring your drink through?” She bent next to Clint, knees pressed tight together as she balanced on high, high heels. Clint handed her his drink, thumb stroking down Natasha’s wrist. 

“Wait for us in the dining room. Bobbi and I will be there in a moment.” Clint’s hand released Natasha’s wrist and she rose to leave. “Natasha,” Clint asked softly. She seemed to remember something and turned. “What have you forgotten.” 

“Bobbi, I”m sorry. May I take your glass through too?” Clint clucked his tongue at her and Natasha came over to Bobbi, setting Clint’s drink down as Natasha knelt easily in front of her. “Please forgive me for my oversight.” Natasha had her head bent, eyes down. 

“Of course. It was an accident.” Bobbi’s fingers came out to touch Natasha’s shoulder and she shied, eyes darting to Clint. Only when he inclined his head a little did she allow Bobbi to touch her. That was what it was all about then. Permission. Bobbi got it now. “I was telling Clint how pretty you look tonight.” She tugged on Natasha’s hand to get her to rise. Bobbi’s fingers trailed up the inside of Natasha’s thigh, stroking over it higher and higher. “I can’t wait to taste you.” Bobbi swiped her finger over Natasha’s very wet silk covering Natasha’s folds. Finger slick with Natasha, Bobbi brought it to her lips and sucked it clean. 

Clint cleared his throat and Natasha’s gaze immediately went back to him. “Wait for us in the dining room, sweetheart.” She left immediately, heels clicking on the hardwood. “She’s got a big night ahead of her. Mind watching the post game alone?” Bobbi nodded her head, listening as Clint followed Natasha to the dining room. There was a loud thump followed by the sound of Clint fucking Natasha hard. Bobbi’s hand slipped into her jeans, rubbing her clit as she listened to Natasha let out groans. The only sound she heard was a sort of monotone growl that had to be him talking to Natasha. That was all she heard until the distinct sound of Clint cumming filled the air. 

Natasha hadn’t cum, though. Oh that was mean, Bobbi thought as she heard Clint and Natasha whispering in the dining room. Clint wasn’t the one to get her. It was Natasha who was flushed, but not a hair was out of place. She led Bobbi to the dining room where Natasha had prepared a freaking feast. “Holy crap this looks awesome, Nat.” Bobbi sat right down, actually a little sentimental as she watched Clint stand up and pull out Natasha’s chair. No matter what they did in the bedroom and in the privacy of their apartment, it was clear how much he respected her, how much he loved her. 

Dinner turned out fantastic, and it lasted for about two hours, all three of them talking about everything they could but work and slowly working their way through some wine. Clint went into detail about these new arrows he was designing. “… and Tasha spent, what was it three hours?” 

“Five,” she gently corrected. 

“Five hours. She spent five hours sharpening arrows for me yesterday. She’s really got an eye for making a perfect edge.” Why was it that she looked pleased to have been given a menial task? Clint leaned over and took Natasha’s hand, squeezing it softly. The look on Natasha’s face, like the sun shone from Clint’s eyes, made Bobbi hurt a little. Bobbi sometimes wished she and Clint were still together, but in moments like this she got them. She understood that they could offer each other what no one else could. Bobbi was jealous as hell sometimes, but these two were just a match.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha was going to start dancing for Bobbi and Clint as soon as she’d cleared the dinner dishes. She’d had instructions to take her time, so Natasha forced herself to go slow. It was killing her, but she was going to do it. She was going to follow Clint’s instructions. It was easy to do once she took a few deep breaths and reminded herself that they had all night. Bobbi wasn’t going anywhere and neither was Clint. Sometimes Natasha had to remind herself that Clint wasn’t going anywhere quite often when she was in submission. She was vulnerable like this, and trusting him to not destroy her was vital if this was to continue. 

When she finally came into the living room, Natasha migrated past the TV to the area near the farthest wall. Her apartment was the top floor of a converted warehouse so it had very high ceilings. She ha a few poles and areal scarves there austensively for training, but really for things like this. Clint had always loved to watch Natasha dance, and while it had taken her a little while to really refine what he liked to see, she always enjoyed showing off for him. 

Clint and Bobbi were playing Call of Duty on the couch, not really paying attention as she got herself set up. When she was ready to unwrap herself for Clint and Bobbi, Natasha started the music and began to move. She was dressed in a knee length waterfall dress. It was a bit fluffy and overly girly, but Clint had given her the choice of what to wear tonight and out of all the dresses she’d looked at, she thought he’d like this the most. He liked her in just about anything, but in this role, being a little extra feminine turned him on. 

The dress floated through the air around her legs, reminding her how bare her skin was underneath. The panties she had on were a very, very small thong that was currently rubbing her in all the right ways. Natasha’s hand ran over her chest and down to her stomach, slowly winding her hips as she caught Bobbi’s attention. She watched the woman split her focus between the game and Natasha. Eventually Bobbi found Natasha far more interesting and Clint cleaned up the end of the round while Bobbi came over to sit closer to Natasha. 

Natasha moved down until she was bent, bottom nearly on the ground as her legs pressed together, while her upper body started twisting and shifting. She gave Bobbi a quick peek as she flared her legs open and closed before standing up again. “You’re a lucky man, Clint.” 

“Don’t I know it?” Clint flopped on the sofa near where Natasha was dancing, a slightly separate section of the living room. Clint nodded and Natasha came over to pour both him and Bobbi two fingers of whisky each, stooping a bit to do it. Clint’s hand moved up her thigh under the dress and she immediately opened them for him. He dipped a finger inside and Natasha hummed with appreciation. “Turn around.” She stood and turned for him, feeling his hands move up the backs of her bare thighs. She’d decided to go without stockings tonight either. Just heels and a lot of leg. Clint seemed to approve as he pressed his hardening cock to her ass as he unzipped her dress. “Show us what you’ve got, sweetheart.” 

Natasha stepped to the small performance area, holding her dress up as she got settled. With Bobbi and Clint’s eyes on her, Natasha started to dance. It was a slow seduction, a shift of the hips, a bend of the knee, and she had them both fixated. For someone who sometimes had to totally sublimate her own personality, being appreciated for who she was meant a lot to Natasha. Her dress dropped to the ground to reveal a slightly darker purple slip that hit on her very upper thigh. She danced in that for awhile, watching as Bobbi’s hand moved to rub Clint through his slacks. 

Natasha slid a hand up her stomach, the slip riding up to show just how tiny her panties were. She got exactly the response she wanted, too. Clint licked his lips like a wolf. It made her whole body clench. “Turn around, sweetheart.” Natasha danced with her back to them for awhile, glancing over her shoulder to watch Clint and Bobbi fool around while she danced. From this angle, Natasha was sure to include a lot of bends and shifts that would pull her slip up and reveal how much of her backside was visible. Natasha watched in the mirror as Clint stripped off Bobbi’s jeans and tank. “I’ve got a blond and a redhead. All I need is a brunette. Either of you guys have Jessica Drew’s number?” Bobbi gave Clint a flick in the middle of the forehead which he retaliated against by pinning her to the sofa and finger fucking her until she screamed his name and begging him to stop. 

Natasha had turned around to watch, her hands running over her breasts and down between her legs as the music went on and Bobbi cried out for Clint. “Tasha?” Natasha’s eyes pulled away from Bobbi’s toned stomach to focus on Clint. “Come here, sweetheart and clean Bobbi up.” She moved to walk and Clint shook his head. Instead, Natasha dropped to her knees and crawled to Bobbi. Clint had gotten her good and wet, and it wasn’t like Natasha cleaning her up was actually going to do anything. Clint sat behind Bobbi, stroking her breasts and stomach as Natasha started to kiss every bit of Bobbi’s sex. 

Soon enough Bobbi was drawing Natasha’s face in, pushing at the back of her head and Natasha got the idea quickly. Soon enough it was Natasha’s name Bobbi was calling. And Natasha just kept going until Clint told her to stop, coming up to perch shiny chin on Bobbi’s trembling thigh. 

“Come here.” Natasha crawled from between Bobbi’s thighs to Clint, who pulled her up to sit in his lap. He was really hard and she wiggled against him just to get a moan out of him. He was so careful, so controlled when he was dominating her that a moan meant a lot. “I’ve got good news and bad news, sweetheart. Which do you want first?” 

“Bad,” Natasha answered without thinking.

Clint’s hand climbed higher, stroking up her leg until two fingers were sinking into her and his rough thumb was rubbing at her clit. “The bad news is that our time off got moved back four days.” Natasha seemed to deflate despite how her hips rocked against his hand. He’d cut her off from orgasm two days ago in anticipation of their two weeks off. But if they were delayed two days that meant….

“I have two more days?” Natasha’s face lit up and Clint nodded, his thumb rubbing harder, fingers pulling and pushing deep inside her. He just kept working his fingers, getting her into a near frenzied state before she started to beg. “Please… please, Clint. I’m allowed… aren’t I? Please.” 

He pushed her, making her wait for another ten seconds before he spoke. “You’re allowed, sweet girl.” That was all she needed, coming in a gush of slick, some of Clint’s seed from earlier emerging right along with her own wetness. “You couldn’t be more perfect if you tried, sweetheart.” Clint kissed her throat, biting sharply as he pulled another orgasm out of her. It didn’t take long until he had both of them sitting on his hands, as Clint watched them kiss and stroke each other’s breasts. Natasha could feel his cock against her ankle and shifted so her toes cupped his balls through his slacks. It was a little something that was just theirs, not overly important, just a reminder who each of them belonged to.


	12. Chapter 12

Clint watched Bobbi and Natasha kiss, groaning in real and deep appreciation of that sight. “Nice, ladies.” Clint watched Bobbi’s hand slide up under Natasha’s slip, giving Clint an excellent picture to memorize for the next time he was stuck on surveillance up in some fucking tree somewhere. As far as Clint was concerned, this was the sexual appetizer. He leaned in to suck the inside of Bobbi’s thigh, popping off her skin with an obscene slurp that made them both laugh. 

“He’s a pretty good guy,” Bobbi said to Natasha, running her hand over Natasha’s stomach. 

“Most of the time.” 

Bobbi agreed there, as did Clint. “I think he needs to sit in his chair.” Natasha looked at Clint, the corner of her lips quirking up. Clint didn’t need to be asked twice. He got up and went to his chair, sitting down and watching the two whisper on the couch. Eventually Natasha got up and came to him, kneeling in front of him, her hands stroking over his thighs and up across his groin. 

Natasha had incredible hands, strong and confident and they knew every spot on Clint’s body that got him going. And right now it wasn’t taking a lot, considering that his pants were now significantly tighter than they’d been at the beginning of the night. “May I?” Clint’s hand stroked through Natasha’s hair, running along the nape of her neck as he nodded. Those strong fingers unzipped and unbuttoned before urging him up so she could drop his pants. Bobbi came after, taking Clint’s shirt off one button at a time as she straddled his lap and sat. Clint was still in his boxer briefs, so as she settled in, it was just humping, a really nice round of it though. 

Bobbi continued to kiss him and rock back and forth, Clint going right along with it. Soon enough he felt another set of hands creeping over his shoulders and down to his chest. Natasha’s mouth joined her hands a moment later, sucking on Clint’s earlobe. Out of all the spots he had that drove him crazy, that was the one that always got him wound up. Her teeth caressed the shell then lips moved down behind to that paper thin skin. He could feel her breath and hear the way her nose brushed the back of his ear. He’d lost focus on Bobbi, far more into what Natasha was doing than anything else. 

“We want to suck you off.” It was Bobbi saying it, but Natasha whose hand had wrapped around his cock underneath his shorts. 

“… I’d be an idiot to say no. And before you….” Clint was cut off by Bobbi’s kiss, moving to get up as Natasha was already positioning herself. The two worked together scarily well, especially when it came to either getting back at him or fucking him cross eyed. They moved in synch and within a minute, Natasha was devouring him. Clint’s hands wrapped in her hair as Bobbi leaned in to suck and nip at his chest. Heaven really was having two beautiful women like this as far as Clint Barton was concerned. 

Bobbi traded out with Natasha who slid her hand in to play with his balls. Her nails were just a little long, enough to scrape and rasp over the skin until his hips were moving in time with Bobbi’s bobs up and down. “Tasha,” Clint groaned, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to kiss. Bobbi used her hands on him now, spreading his thighs wide and running her thumb behind his balls. “Take this off.” Clint tugged at her slip, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. He gave Bobbi’s hair a stroke as he brought his hand back up to Natasha. Bobbi was great, but it was hard for him not to be zeroed in on Tasha when she had wrapped herself up so pretty. 

Each layer she’d had on, her dress, her slip, and now her lingire, were all purple, darkening shades until he hit her bra and panties, both a shade of royal purple that complimented the tone of her skin. “I love it when you dress for me, sweetheart.” Clint paused as Bobbi’s thumb pressed at his hole. “You two are going to fucking kill me.” Clint kissed Natasha again than finished his thought. “I was right to let you plan tonight.” Natasha’s face exploded into a smile that she looked unable to contain. Clint loved that face, loved the way she looked at him when she was in the thrall of submission. 

“He’s close,” Bobbi told Natasha, still stroking, but letting off so Natasha could switch with her and finish Clint off. Bobbi came up and was kissing his chest, stroking over his nipples and arms, but Clint’s focus was on Natasha as she bobbed. And it was Natasha’s name he called when he came. He did kiss Bobbi after, but as soon as Natasha came up, Clint had his hands all over her. Bobbi was amazing in bed, but right now he wanted Natasha. “I’m going to grab some water.” Bobbi fucked off and gave him and Natasha a moment, which he’d tank her for later. 

“Color.” 

“Green,” Natasha answered easily, her face wide and open. Clint could see how peaceful she looked from the ease in her eyes to the soft flexion of her fingers. There was great pride in him that he’d helped her get to this place. Clint kissed Natasha again before getting her to her feet and heading toward the kitchen. They’d go to the bedroom after this, but some leftovers and water wouldn’t be a bad idea right about now. He didn’t bother with his pants, just grabbing his boxer briefs and pulling them up. 

His fingers trailed around the chain, his chain, that she was wearing at her waist. Natasha shivered and closed her eyes. “Come on, sweetheart. We’re not even halfway done with what I’ve got planned for you.” Clint could feel her shudder and just smiled as he held the door for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Bobbi was long gone by the time Natasha woke. She was stretched out naked under the sheet, totally fucked out and still kind of floating from last night. Her attention followed a quiet sipping noise from the corner. Clint was sitting there with his coffee and tablet, just reading. He could have easily sat in the living room or even left her in the apartment alone, but Natasha was almost certain that the whole time she’d slept, Clint had sat there with her. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Natasha sat up, letting the sheet fall as she climbed out of bed and went to him. His chain had bit into her skin in places while she slept, so she took a moment to run her fingers over those marks as she straightened the length of metal out. “You’re a mess.” Natasha nodded as she climbed into his lap, letting him set his coffee aside before she started to kiss him. Clint was so good to her sometimes it made Natasha want to show him how grateful she was with every move. 

“It’s your fault I’m a mess.” 

Her thumb brushed his cheek and Clint grinned up at her, catching it between his lips to suck on a moment. “I’ll gladly take credit for that, Tasha.” Clint nipped sharply at her thumb then let it go. “Until we go in for our briefing, I want you naked.” Clint’s hand stroked down Natasha’s spine slowly as his lips crested her shoulder. “You still smell like Bobbi.” Clint leaned up to kiss her again, getting on his feet and picking her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she gave herself over. 

Clint walked her down the hall to the bathroom, stopping once while they were halfway there to leave a mark on her collar bone to add to all the others he and Bobbi had treated her to last night. “Did she have to go early?” Clint nodded as his mouth wrapped around her nipple, sucking. “I’ll have to call her later and thank her.” Clint popped off of Natasha’s nipple and set her down on the counter in the bathroom. He was even considerate enough to put a towel down so she’d have a little cushion, plus it was cold as hell after you’d been sleeping in warm sheets.

“Clean up. Take your time.” He kissed her temple before turning on the water. After he got the temperature adjusted and a little music turned on for her, he let her take a little time alone. They had a briefing late tonight, and she could feel Clint gently lowering her back into the real world by giving her something autonomous to do. He was really good at taking care of her when she gave him her submission which was the only reason she continued to do it. Clint was more careful with her than he was with his favorite bow, and that was saying something. 

After her long shower, Natasha felt more in her own body, ready for the day. There were two tangible reminders of last night, the chain that hung at her waist and the ache between her legs. Clint had treated her to a game he called _How Many Tonight?_ The goal was for her to outnumber her last spate of orgasms by at least one every time. And right now she just ached in the most pleasant, warm way. She ached, but that just made her wet all over again. Clint couldn’t pull the trigger on her when they first met, but maybe he was just trying to kill her slowly. 

“Sweet or savory,” Natasha asked as she came out of the shower, towel tried. 

“Crepes?” She nodded. “Savory. Maybe that ham?” Natasha leaned down and kissed Clint’s temple, going to the kitchen to cook him breakfast. Clint followed her a few minutes later, tablet in hand as he took his seat. She loved how he tended to migrate with her while she worked around the house. He really was in this 100% with her, and he watched her like a hawk to make sure she was ok while she was his to care for. 

She ran her hand over his shoulder as she came back to the table to get it ready. He leaned over to kiss her shoulder, but otherwise kept reading. Natasha set his place, complete with his coffee cup already made, a saucer on the top to keep it hot. She took pride in things like cooking for Clint and keeping their house when she was in this mindset. It helped that he was genuinely appreciative. 

She was well aware of Clint’s totally crappy upbringing. She knew he longed for comfort and a sense of belonging. Women and men who were supposed to protect Clint had either exploited or ignored him, so Clint always struggled to connect. When they were in their roles, though, Clint could accept the kind of kindness she gave him without second guessing himself. She came close to set a bowl of fruit down in front of him, shuddering when he ran his hand up between her thighs. “It smells delicious.” Natasha blushed like a school girl and nodded before scurrying to the stove so their meal didn’t burn. 

Natasha served him, waiting until he had his first bite to sit down and begin her meal. “Delicious,” Clint complimented, reaching across to stroke her hand. That was all it took sometimes for her to leave a damp spot on her chair. “You’re going to fatten me up.” He kissed her knuckles then dug into the meal, asking her to give him her assessment of the intel they’d had to review for the meeting later today. They went back and forth, equals as they worked, but Natasha still warmed up his coffee and made him another, fresh crepe while they talked. The balance they were able to strike sometimes made her wish to freeze the moment with him. With what they did, moments of real happiness were hard to come by.


	14. Chapter 14

Each evening, right after dinner, Clint would sit in the big leather chair by the window. He would enjoy a drink, something she’d made him, and she would wait. The day would have consisted of her caring for him, making sure he ate, keeping their rental house clean, reading to him, things like that. But night was different with Clint when they were in this mindset. They’d been here in this remote and really beautiful rental house on the coast of Denmark for a week, and each night Clint would sip his drink and make her wait. 

When he looked up at her, Natasha would approach on hands and knees, head dipped, back arched. It was the only time he asked her to crawl, and while humiliation wasn’t something Natasha was typically interested in, after the first time he’d asked this of her, she realized that was not what this was at all. Clint welcomed her in front of him, guiding her cheek to his thigh. He’d stroke her hair and listen to Natasha’s atonement. As he stroked her hair and rubbed her neck, Natasha would tell him her sins. 

From something as simple as taking off the shoes she’d been given to wear while she cooked to something as complex and horrible as the orphanage fire. Clint simply listened. Like a priest, Clint would offer the occasional comment, but mostly he just let her talk about whatever she needed to that night. Clint didn’t even expect her to look at him as she spoke, letting her face away to look out the window at the water lapping the shore. When she was done, Clint would sit quietly and continue to stroke her hair for a time before giving her her penance. 

Natasha had wanted to be beaten severely the first few times she’d submitted because that was what she was used to, what she’d been told was right. Instead of just giving her what she wanted, Clint asked for her trust this first time, and she gave her first accounting. She’d kept it superficial, and he’d meted out punishment. The lightness she’d felt after had her confessing to him readily and offering the restitution he demanded. Sometimes it was careful caning or flogging, extended bondage, sensation or sensory deprivation, but sometimes he wanted to talk and give him her heartfelt responses about the sins she’d given him. 

For Natasha, the times he wanted to talk was more difficult than any pain he’d ever put her through. He expected her complete honesty and called her on her bullshit every time he detected it. The space they created, the space she allowed him to demand of her, was one of total honesty and it was something she cherished. Clint demanded a lot of her when she gave him her submission, but it was worth it. Every sacrifice, every time he demanded she tell him the truth or whipped her for being a brat, it was worth it. 

Today she confessed quietly while he stroked her hair, and after consideration he decided on flogging and a bit of stretching. It always started pleasant, arousing, but eventually Clint pushed her body to pain, made her ache so she'd regret what she’d done. Natasha demanded the punishment so she could relinquish the crime. Today Clint fit his hand all the way to the widest part, inside of her. Natasha panted, clawing at his arm, but Clint reached up to hold her down by the throat. Natasha went pliant, eyes hooding as he pushed. Her legs were tied apart, either one bound to the leg of the bench they were using. 

He tilted her hips up, letting Natasha catch a breath as Clint added more lube. All he made her do was push just past that wide part and hold his hand there. Natasha cried out, making Clint reach up to silence her with the same hand at her throat. Clint forced her body to open, to comply to him, and by the time he was done tormenting the guilt out of her, Natasha welcomed him inside. They both fell to pieces quickly, grinding up and gasping to each other until she was full of his seed and he lay empty atop her.


	15. Chapter 15

Clint watched Natasha down the boardwalk, big dark shades and ruby red lips working their magic. She’d gone blond for the mission they’d just come off of and it allowed them some quite enjoyable variety. Today they were in Cony Island and he was still Clint and she was still Natasha, but they pretended they didn’t know each other. Natasha enjoyed making Clint work for it and Clint liked having to chase her knowing it would all end with them in bed. 

Tasha was wearing white wide-legged shorts and a close fitting black tank top that was just a little too tight. Clint turned, clearly ogling her as she walked past. Natasha shot him a look over her shades and he followed. Sometimes she liked to be the aggressor, liked to lure him. Today that seemed to be the case. Clint barely made it around the back of the funhouse before she grabbed him. His back was to the rigging holding up the facade as she went right for his cock. 

Clint opened his mouth and she put her hand over it, shaking her head. He took the cue as she dropped to her knees in the grass and sucked him down in one fluid movement. She was in high gear, clearly wild in that moment. Clint loved when she got like this. He slid his hands into her hair, pushing her down and fucking her face slow and deep until she was pushing him back to catch a breath. He stroked her cheek and pulled her up, knowing what she wanted. He was hard enough, so Clint pulled her to her feet and bent her over the metal stairs with one leg up. He pulled her shorts down just enough to get inside, pushing in with a soft gasp. 

Pushing into Natasha could be a near religious experience when he was in the right mindset. Today she was an iron grip wrapped in velvet, clenching down hard around him. “Tasha.” He pulled her torso up, one hand resting low enough that his middle finger could rub her clit while his other hand moved under her tank to loose one breast over the cup of her bra. The other followed and then both his hands moved to her hips. He took over the pace for awhile, pushing hard into her until she came up onto the balls of her feet. She moaned for him then moved one hand between her legs to rub her own clit. 

It was hard and fast, Natasha driving herself to orgasm at a rapid speed before pulling his orgasm from him. He bit her shoulder, leaving a mark when he came. They straightened themselves out and it was the first time Clint noticed that Natasha wasn’t wearing panties. Instead she just pulled her shorts up and let him leak out onto her thighs. She’d go around after this like it was totally normal, and it would drive Clint wild. She reached behind her and undid her bra, pulling it off and dangling it in front of him before tossing it aside. 

“Tell me when you can get hard again,” Natasha cooed into his ear. “I want you to fuck me in the Hidden Forest.” The amusement parks that littered the boardwalk area had fake little wooded areas here and there and Clint wanted her in every one of them. “And in the Pirates Cove. I want to wear your cum all over the boardwalk.” 

Clint shuddered and grabbed her for a hard, deep kiss. “You’re a filthy girl, Natasha.” She beamed and leaned in to kiss him. The sun was setting and they had a long, fun night ahead of them.


End file.
